We Will Fall Together
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Finally together, the way they should be. Final part to the john/randy/john videotape series i've been writing.


We Will Fall Together

"I'm gonna cum, baby!" John screamed as Randy sucked him off with the sounds of Miz and Morrison fucking in the background. It was the third time they'd watched the video and the sound of the tag team's moans still got their members aching.

Before he knew it, John was shooting his load straight down Randy's throat. "Fuck, that never gets old." John sighed as Randy released him and kissed up his body.

"Nope." Was all Randy said as he captured John's mouth and pushed him backwards toward their room. John stumbled back and flopped across the bed bringing Randy down with him. He quickly rolled so that he was straddling Randy and grinded his hips down onto him.

"I'm feeling dangerous." Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? How so, love?" John could feel himself growing hard.

"I'm talking crazy dangerous. Like rough sex, breaking shit, scratches down your back rough. Just crazy." Randy described.

"Oh so like this." John said as he promptly lifted Randy from the bed and slammed his back into the wall opposite the bed.

"Fuck yes!" Randy growled, loving every bit of the pain. "But harder." Randy challenged. John again picked up his boyfriend, this time slamming him into the mirror that was connected to the dresser, sitting Randy on top of it. Randy reached back and felt the crack going down the center of the mirror.

"Hard enough for ya?" John asked, gleaming at the shocked look on Randy's face.

Suddenly Randy's gape turned into a twisted, sadistic looking grin. "Almost, but I know you can do better." Truth be told, John could do better, a hell of a lot better, he just wasn't sure if he trusted his own strength. But since Randy was so adamant about it he decided fuck it, who cares.

John attacked Randy's lips, smothering him between the mirror and John's own body. He ran his nails roughly down Randy's sides reaching his boxers and dragging them down, tossing them to the side. Now that his boyfriend was totally naked John reached into the top drawer of the dresser and grabbed the new black cockring that he and Randy just bought that he hid there earlier.

"Now you get what I'm saying." Randy smirked as he watched John rip open the package, excited that John should join in on the pain too.

"Oh no Randal, this isn't for me," John could see the gears working over time in Randy's head as he went from excited to shocked in nothing flat. "Oh yes baby. You wanted crazy, you got it." John growled into Randy's ear as he slipped the cockring onto his boyfriend.

"Fuck you John." Randy whimpered as felt John stroke him roughly, knowing Randy wouldn't be able to get off.

John licked his way across Randy's chest, stopping at his nipples to pay them special attention. He continued up his body only stopping to bit or kiss just the right spot to send another wave of pleasure throughout Randy.

Randy was almost openly crying, his need to find release becoming devastating in its intensity. 'What's he doing now? Oh fuck no!' Randy's mind screamed when he felt John palm both their dicks, rubbing them together teasingly. 'Shit. I'm gonna fuck him up if I can ever get off.' Randy silently plotted his revenge against the man who was slowly, torturously killing him.

"I know you want this dick." John growled in a threatening tone.

"Bite me" Randy glared at the man who claimed to love him.

"Gladly." And John chomped down viciously on the juncture between Randy's neck shoulder. But that pain was quickly ignored when Randy felt John shove three fingers inside him. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but Randy wasn't really ready for it so it came as a bit of a shock.

"Goddamn John, what the fuck are you trying to do to me?" Randy was bouncing up and down on John's fingers as much as he could while sitting on the dresser and still roughly stroking himself. But then John stopped completely. Randy whimpered a second and again tried to impale himself further on John's fingers but they were removed to his even greater disappointment.

"I almost forgot, your surprise. It should be here any second." John moved away from Randy who remained seated on the dresser. Almost as soon as he finished speaking there was a light knock at their door.

"Fucking bitch" Randy said, angry beyond belief and still painfully erect. He used John's temporary absence to take matters into his own hands, literally. 'Maybe if I stroke harder and faster, I'll be able to come even with this thing on.' Randy decided to give it a shot. And that's how John and John Morrison found him when they fumbled into the bedroom between hot, wet kisses and trying to rip Johnny's clothes off.

"Daaamn." They both said in unison, as they stopped mesmerized by the sight of Randy's legs spread wide in an almost a whorish fashion, lewdly stroking and finger-fucking himself.

"That has got to be the most beautiful think I've ever seen, other than myself." Morrison stated bluntly as he walked closer to Randy wanting a better view.

"Yes well, our boy here said he was feeling crazy, dangerous even. He severely underestimated my spontaneity." John smirked at Randy who glared at the other two men and flipped his boyfriend off. John blew Randy a kiss enjoying the control he had over the younger man more than he should.

"Are you two gonna sit there and stare or is someone gonna do me?" Randy was more than a little on edge. The lack of blood flow to his aching cock was making him rather vicious.

Johnny closed the remaining distance between him and his best friend, bringing their lips together loving Randy's taste. John moved back to the sitting room of their suite to grab the camera. He came back to find Randy pinned against the wall John had slammed him into earlier, with Morrison plowing away at him.

"Fuck, so tight Randy. God, I love it!" Morrison shouted.

"Harder Johnny! Dammit fuck me Morrison. Ah I love your dick."

"Oh yes Randy, ride me. Spread your legs wider, bitch." It was a battle to see who could talk the dirtiest, but no amount of dirty talk could help Randy. Try as he might, he couldn't find release.

"That's it Randy. Oh I love that face baby. I know it hurts, but it'll be worth it." John couldn't resist joining in the fun as he continued to film his best friend mercilessly fucking his boyfriend.

"You feel so damn good Ran. I can't take it, the sight of you riding my dick and your cock leaking so much. SHIT!" Morrison's orgasm shattered through him as he thrust deeper into Randy, pounding his prostate.

"Yes right there Johnny, don't stop yet." Randy slammed himself down on Morrison's dick, pleasure tearing him apart.

"Oh no Randal. You're not getting off anytime soon." John pulled Morrison out of his boyfriend and watched Randy fall to the floor.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, if you don't fucking-"

"Randy I really don't think you're in any position to tell anyone what to do. Now get on the fucking bed or I'll make sure you don't get off tonight." The threat in John's voice was obvious, so Randy mustered the rest of his dignity and climbed onto the hotel bed.

"Good. Now Johnny, if you could be so kind as to help me with these," John reached into the same drawer that held the cockring to reveal handcuffs and scarves. ", tie his legs to the posts with the scarves and I'll do his arms." john said with too much cheer as he saw the hesitant look in Randy's eyes that undoubtedly masked his inner desire for what was happening. "Good job Randy. I gotta admit I expected more fight out of you. I think you deserve a reward. Johnny grab the camera." The Boston native was loving his control over both young men and was in no mood to relinquish it.

Without warning John brought his mouth down over Randy's entire shaft and began sucking as if his life depended on it. He moved to take off Randy's cockring and almost immediately randy shot his load into John's mouth, thrusting up with everything he was worth. Even after moving to kiss his, Randy continued to thrust aimlessly into the air until he felt that little piece of metal close around him once again.

"What the hell John?"

"I said you could have a reward and you did. Now the reward's over. I only did it cause I didn't want you to pass out and miss everything else. Now you have plenty of time to get hard again. But trust me it won't take long." John smirked and kissed Randy's forehead before getting up and going over to Johnny.

"Let me see this Johnny." John took the camera and focused it on Morrison's chiseled features. After a quick once over John decided on his next plan of action. He placed the camera on the abused dresser and focused it toward the bed that Randy was spread out on.

"Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous Randy." John asked his lover as he came up behind Morrison and wrapped his arms around his waist. " So defined and well endowed too." John added as a hand slipped lower to softly caress Morrison's shat. Randy nodded his head fiercely feeling his cock twitch uncontrollably. John's own dick strained against Morrison's backside, feeling highly neglected.

"Oh John, please fuck me." Johnny begged, wanting to be filled with his best friend's cock so bad it hurt.

"Move closer to the bed." John commanded and he and Morrison stopped so they were right next to Randy's head. "Wanted to give you a better view, baby." John spoke with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Aww, thanks asshole." Randy spat despite the fact that he was loving Johnny's dick that close to his face.

"Bend over." John growled before he moved momentarily to grab the lube from the dresser. He came back and quickly lube himself up, not bothering to prepare Johnny at all and immediately sheathed himself inside his best friend's ass.

"Thanks for the damn warning John, fuck." Morrison complained but didn't deny that he was loving every bit of it.

"You're almost as tight as Randy, damn." John groaned as he picked up to a quick pace, pumping harder and harder with each thrust. They both were panting heavily as John continually struck Morrison's prostate pushing him further and further towards his orgasm.

"Kiss him." John instructed Randy after catching his eye. Morrison bent over further to capture Randy's lips, giving John and even better angle to pound into him.

"Shit, John. I'm cumming." Morrison screamed as his second orgasm ripped through him instinctively he clenched his walls tighter around John, milking his orgasm from him teasingly. Both men collapsed momentarily on the bed before an idea sprang to Morrison's head.

"Hey, John. Randy sure does look extra sexy all tied up with his flushed face and his dick pouring precum doesn't he?" John caught on instantly as Morrison went to grab the camera from the dresser.

"You know what Johnny, now that I really look at him. You're right, he looks downright fuckable." john growled as he crawled slowly and seductively up from the foot of the bed to sit between his lover's legs.

"I was thinking maybe you could ride him John, that'd really get him extra hard. Imagine him watchin you on his dick but not being able to touch." Morrison suggested. The look on Randy's face flashed from excitement to anticipation to concern to overbearing bliss.

John plopped straight down onto Randy's leaking member with no warning or preparation. "Oh yes baby. Ride me please." Randy begged John who seemed content to just sit on Randy's cock, keeping him enveloped in the sweetest heat he had ever felt. But John too was soon overcome with ecstasy and was forced to move. John built up a steady up and down rhythm that randy tried desperately to match by thrusting upwards but his bonds made it slightly difficult.

"Dammit Randy, you feel so good inside me. Can't. Take. Much. More." John gasped slamming his lover's cock in and out of him with wanton passion with each word.

"That's it John. Ride him, work him good baby." Johnny encouraged as he continued filming.

"Shit yes Randy!" John screamed as his orgasm crashed through him, shooting all over his and Randy's chests.

"Now can you please get me off?" Randy pleaded as he glanced at his purple tinted cock.

Without answering John removed Randy's restraints and pulled him up from the bed. He signaled for Morrison to set the camera down and come lay down next to him. "Do it yourself." John replied as he pulled Johnny down into bed with him to fall asleep, watching a pissed off Randy turn towards the bathroom and slam the door in their face.


End file.
